Salem university
by kittykitty110
Summary: what happens when 4 hogwarts students go to salem university(ratting only for what may come)(flames acepted and understod flame if you wish)


Disclaimer: I own nothing * weeps silently into her shoulder * nothing at all. Except for my ideas which will shurly be stolen (authors notes will shown like this)  
  
Amber was sitting under a large tree looking through a large book when she heard an announcement over the intercom.  
"All students prepare to change dorms there will be some exchange students coming over from England in a few days," the old intercom rasped.  
"Erg ..," Amber cried exasperatedly, she had just gotten used to it again after a long summer, "just what I need more little tyrants trying to take the school over."  
'As if they could' she thought wickedly, her tiny mouth turning into a wicked smile.  
Amber was 16 and about 5'5". She had dirty blond hair, that was almost brown, that flowed down to her lower back. Her eyes were amber colored and were from where her name sprouted.  
She picked up her wand and book and walked into the school and up to her dorms. Her figuring was that she might as well put her own things away. Personally she didn't feel like having any of her things mixed with the others who shared her dorm. It was often a complaint of hers that the house elfs were stupid.  
  
Harry was absent-mindedly staring into the fire when he heard an announcement boom all over the school.  
"Would all students report to the great hall," it was Dumbledore's voice.  
Harry, Hermoine, and Ron all got up to go. When they arrived they sat down. About five minutes later they closed the door and Dumbledore got up.  
Then he started to speak, "Welcome, I apologize for the abruptness but I just received notice that The Salem University for Witches and Wizards has decided to take four exchange students from our school to learn there for the year and as it is only the second day of school I figured that we should send our four over immediately. Now in a few minuets a bag will come around and those wishing to go shall place their name in, there after I shall draw four names, thank you"  
Thereafter just about everyone put in his or her name and the bag went back up to Dumbledore. He then read off the following names, "Hermoine Granger, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Draco Malfoy. Ok now all that being said and done will you four please come up here."  
They all scrambled up and awaited their next instructions. Hermoine, Harry, and Ron all glaring at Malfoy as he glared back.  
"Now then," Dumbledore started, "your things are being packed and will be awaiting you on the train, the train trip will be for an hour you will then bored your plane which will fly you to Origin, then you will bored another train which will take you to your final destination. You will be expected to act as you would here at Hogwarts, and treat all there with the respect you would give yourself had you been them. Now go on your way."  
"Just great," Malfoy started the second the train left the station, "I'm going to be stuck in America with none other than the dream team."  
"Well being stuck with you all that time wont be to great either!" Ron practically screamed.  
Hermoine just smiled and said calmly, " I think it will be just pleasant, after all the people in America are very pleasant and not biased at all."  
Everyone just stared.  
"It means, you great dunderheads, that Malfoy can't act as if he owns the place just because of his daddy, having a pure family there is just about as impressive as having laces on your shoes," then in an afterthought she added, "and it could be a perfect chance to bury the hatchet."  
"Are you out of your mind!" all three boys exclaimed at this last statement, which only caused Hermoine to giggle.  
  
Amber was busily packing her trunk when she heard the last thing she wanted to, "Would Amber Hensley please report to the principles office."  
  
( review or you shall never know the horrors Amber shall face in the "dun dun dun" THE PRINCIPLES OFFICE *author gasps and falls withering to the ground*) 


End file.
